whydontwefandomcom-20200213-history
Christina Harris
)}} Long Island, NY | occupation = YouTuber | years active = 2011-present | spouse = | children = | family = Debbie Harris Jim Harris Jimmy Harris | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | height = 5'3 ½}}Christina Marie Harris (also known as her YouTuber name BeautyChickee) is an Internet personality known for her beauty tutorials. Early life Christina Marie Harris was born on June 3, 1999 to Debbie and Jim Harris. She has a brother named Jimmy Harris (born 1996). Career She launched her popular YouTube channel on May 8, 2011.@BeautyChickee "ITS MY 5 YEAR YOUTUBE ANNIVERSARY TODAY ❤️��" (May 8, 2016) — via Twitter. She then created a second YouTube channel, ChickeeVlogs, in early 2012. Initially she kept it hidden from her parents, but upon hitting 200 subscribers, told them and they were supportive."Draw My Life" | Christina Marie". June 24, 2016. In April 2018 she announced of her #NoFilterTour which toured across North America beginning on June 9th in Minneapolis, Minnesota. New tour dates were added in August, and the tour concluded in Ontario, Canada. She is on her second tour, the Mind Your Business Tour which was announced on May 31, 2019. It began on July 13 in Orlando, Florida and is planned to conclude on August 18 in Boston, Massachusetts.@beautychickee "so incase you didn’t get the memo..." (May 31, 2019) — via Instagram. Personal life In eighth grade she was bullied for her YouTube channel, which only progressed in ninth and tenth. In her series "Chickee Chit Chat" when talking about underwear, the bullying got even worse, and some classmates printed out the video's thumbnail and passed them around the school."My High School Experience: Being Bullied, True Friends & Best High School Advice". July 28, 2017. Due to the mockery and not knowing who to trust, she kept to herself and didn't have many friends. In her junior and senior year, she took cosmetology classes and stood up for herself by telling the guidance counsellor for safety. She eventually found people who were supportive and genuinely liked her. Relationships Corbyn Besson They met in person on April 24, 2016 at Universal for a YouTube convention and attended prom together in May.@BeautyChickee "last night was like me and corbyn's 1 year anniversary of actually meeting in person and hanging out at universal how crazy" (April 25, 2017) — via Twitter.@BeautyChickee "i left with both a prom date and boyfriend how crazy" (April 25 2017) — via Twitter. Their official anniversary as a couple is on May 22, 2016.@BeautyChickee "365 days later & still feeling like the luckiest girl alive with you. cheers to one year of us, i love you @corbynbesson" (May 22, 2017) — via Twitter. She featured him in a few of her videos. Gallery File:Christina Harris - April 25 2016.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - May 21 2016.jpeg File:Christina Harris - May 21 2016.jpeg File:Christina Harris - May 22 2016.jpeg File:Christina Harris - May 23 2016.jpeg File:Christina Harris - June 8 2016.jpeg File:Christina Harris - June 8 2016 - 2.jpeg File:Christina Harris - June 8 2016 - 3.jpeg File:Christina Harris - June 8 2016 - 4.jpeg File:Christina Harris - June 15 2016.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - June 29 2016.jpeg File:Corbyn Besson - July 7 2016.jpeg File:Christina Harris - July 8 2016.jpeg File:Christina Harris - August 10 2016.jpeg File:Christina Harris - August 11 2016.jpeg File:Christina Harris - December 10 2016.jpeg File:Christina Harris - February 7 2017.jpeg File:Christina Harris - October 25 2017.jpeg File:Christina Harris - November 25 2017.jpeg File:Christina Harris - March 12 2018.jpeg Quotes Trivia * She started YouTube videos because after watching a few she thought "why not make my own?" Later on she mentions it was YouTuber Candy Johnson who inspired her to do videos."Ask Chickee #1: Talking About Starting YouTube!". January 26, 2013. She uploaded her first video in seventh grade about a prom look, but took it down. * She doesn't know how she came up with her channel name. She knew she wanted to have "beauty" in it since it was a beauty channel. She once tried "Beauty" and later a single "e" but both looked strange and then she rested on the two "e"’s."My YouTube Story: Getting Started, Bullying & My Progress". April 29, 2015. * Her old YouTube channels were RandomStuffGure, Cookies&ChrissyTV. * She has a pet pug named Tucker who she got in fourth grade. * She got her first tattoo on June 7, 2019, which is a rock n' roll piece sign on her ankle.@beautychickee "first tattoo my dudes, let the rock n’ roll live on ����" (June 7, 2019) — via Instagram. References External links * * * * * Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Relationships Category:Corbyn's relationships